1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard, and more particularly to a motherboard with at least one backup network circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motherboard is generally combined with a network circuit by an onboard mode or an insertion mode to provide a network interface.
However, the network circuit often meets large voltages or large currents and is easy to be damaged. If the network circuit or the motherboard is frequently repaired, it will consume more resources of manufacturers and be inconvenient for customers.